


Office Slow Dancing

by Galaxxi



Series: ask-joeydrewstudios fics [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, also they kiss so thats nice, ask-joeydrewstudios, ask-joeydrewstudios AU, request, samsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/pseuds/Galaxxi
Summary: Request from tumblr. "sammy notices susie is stressed out with work and so decides to dance with her in the studio (it cheers her up!)" - Susie's job is taking a real toll on her, for once. Sammy's here to help.[[do not repost to other websites]]





	Office Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> fluff. fluff. this is Pure Fluff. i just wanted to write fluff. please enjoy the fluff.

   It wasn’t unusual for the door to Sammy’s office to be thrown open in a fuss. Usually _he_ was the one doing the throwing, but sometimes it was from the whiny janitor, or the eldest of the living toon trio, or a frustrated band member coming to throw the pump switch to take care of some misplaced ink. They’d enter, do what they came to do, he’d tell them off for disturbing him, they’d leave. When his door was thrown open _today_ , he didn’t expect it to be any different. As the wooden frame struck the wall behind it with a loud BANG, Sammy jumped. Before he could even turn around to scold the person, he could hear the clicking of heals on his office floor and the hoarse voice of Susie Campbell already endlessly ranting to him. She was the one person he could never be mad at, at least not for long.

  “Sammy these deadlines are absolutely ridiculous! I’ve been working here for three years, THREE YEARS, and I’ve never recorded so much as I have in this past week!” She started. She sounded about ready to cry, which broke his heart. He didn’t give the unfinished, now unimportant sheet music that scattered his desk another thought as he turned around in his chair, leaning on the back rest with his arms.

   “I’ve been recording so much, I’m starting to lose my voice… All I’ve done today is record, all I did yesterday was record, all I’ve done this whole damn _week_ is record record _record_ , and at this point if I don’t get a break soon… I’m afraid I’ll _actually_ lose my voice! I can’t lose my voice! I’m _a voice actress, Sammy_! That’s what I _do!_ ”

  Sammy nodded along to her rant, snuffing out his cigarette in the ash tray and flicking the dial of the radio on his desk. It hissed with static briefly before the slow jazz came through.

  “If I lose my voice, I wont be able to work here anymore! I wouldn’t be able to work _anywhere!_ What good’s a voice actress that can’t talk!?”

  Her ranting continued as he stood and sauntered over to her, hands in his pockets.

  “My entire career is going to be over just because _Joey Drew_ couldn’t give us a more lenient deadline and I worked my voice into exhaustion!”

  Now she _looked_ about ready to cry. There were dots of tears in the corners of her eyes, and she was biting her lip. He slipped his hands out of his pockets and into her own, and he began to hum along to the tune of the radio.

  “…Sammy, what on earth are you doing?”

  “Dancing with you.” He murmured.

  “This isn’t the time for a dance…”

  “Sure it is. If you didn’t want to dance, you would have left by now.”

  She hesitated. He was right, if she truly didn’t want to dance she would have left when he turned on the radio. With a sigh, she draped her arms around him, and he did the same. While the radio droned on, they slow danced. She buried her face in his shoulder and he rested his head on hers and kept humming. When she began to sob, he held her tighter and ran his fingers through her golden curls, but he didn’t stop dancing. Neither of them did.

  The song ended, and another one began. When that one ended, yet another one played. They danced the whole time through, Sammy humming for most of it to help calm her down. As they neared the end of the third song, he realized she was no longer sobbing - she now rested her head gently on his chest, head tucked under his. Just as the song finished, he gracefully dipped her. Her sparkling blue eyes pierced straight through his very soul, and before he could pull her back up again she pushed her lips against his.

  He felt his face flush, but he kissed her back for a brief moment before standing her back up and finally stopping their little dance.

  “Feeling a little better?” He asked. She gave a nod and a meager smile.

  “Good. I’ll have to talk to Joey later about the schedule, I can’t have my darling little Susiebell losing her voice now can I? In the meantime… get yourself some water, enjoy your break, and… try not to talk too much.”

  With a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek, he sent her on her way. There wasn’t much for her to do with herself if she couldn’t work or talk, so she got some water and relaxed in the break room, counting the seconds until her next recording session… she hadn’t dreaded her job so much since she _auditioned_.

  Suddenly there was a commotion from outside the break room door. She turned her attention up the stairs just in time to see her boss yelling at someone with the door open.

  “I’m going right _NOW_ , Lawrence! Oi vey…” He muttered nonsense to himself as he came down the stars, scanning the large area for a moment before finding her and walking over.

  “Ah, Susie! It’s… been brought to my attention that your schedule for this week is a bit…”

  “Absurd?” She interjected, her voice cracking.

  “Yes, well, that’s certainly _a_ word for it…” Joey nervously clapped his hands together. “Regardless, it’s been advised that I rearrange some things, not just for your comfort but for your _health_ as well. That being said, Lawrence and I have managed to pull some strings-”

  “That was ALMOST ENTIRELY _MY_ DOING, DREW.” Sammy yelled from the hallway beyond the door.

  “…Okay, fine. It was mostly Sammy, but the point of the matter is that _you now have tomorrow off_. In _addition_ to that, your remaining sessions have been spaced out so that they now run into next week - that gives you more time to rest up between them. I’m also looking into rescheduling some of your smaller roles to some other voice actors, so you have less work to strain yourself over.”

  Her eyes lit up. Had Sammy really gone to all this trouble moving schedules around just so she didn’t burn herself out? He’d never do this for the band, or the other voice actors…

  “And… in the future, I’ll have to be a little more… _considerate_ when setting these deadlines and assigning roles. As Sammy said, we certainly can’t have one of our best voice actresses losing her voice.”

  She smirked. With the tone in his voice, she could tell Sammy _really_ went off on him. Joey was sweet enough, but sometimes he deserved a bit of a reality check.

  “So unless you have any reservations…” he began.

  “None at all, these changes sound lovely.”

  “Wonderful. I suppose I _wont_ be seeing you tomorrow, then. Enjoy your break, Miss Campbell!” He smiled at her and then left. There was a brief exchange of words from behind the breakroom door before Sammy came down the stairs and sat at the table with her. She slid her hand into his over the table.

  “Thank you, Sammy.”

  “You’re welcome, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments, it encourages me to keep writing! :)


End file.
